Node C -20 - Topaz BSG
Node C -20 - Topaz (BSG Classic) Topaz is a minor Colony world of Caprica, It's a resort world, although it's getting more immigrants all the time. Topaz City is the main city. Think Vegas if you ripped it out by it roots and put it where Honolulu is. Resorts, casinos, gambling, all the big names in entertainment combined with Beaches, surf, sun sailing. It's a popular leave destination for Colonial Warriors. It's currently about 3 years before the Cylons roll in and bomb the place flat. This is BSG TOS, but reimagined somewhat, using material from the reboot to fill in information. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Lost Island 02:00 - Deep forest 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Desert hills 05:00 - Beach at Topaz City 06:00 - Antarctic 07:00 - (Locked) NE Forest 08:00 - (Locked) Northern Forst 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Mediterranean sea coast 11:00 - Tropical sea coast 02:00 Deep forest, not unlike the Pacfic Northwest of Earth, this deep beautiful forest teems with life, not all of it friendly. 11:00 Tropical Sea Coast think Viet Nam's beaches before the wars. 'Alt Platform' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - Irari on Topaz 02:00 - Topaz City is being stalked by a serial killer 03:00 - Path to C -19 Cyberpunk 2020 04:00 - (Locked) Topaz and BSG 10 years after 05:00 - (Locked) BSG Reboot 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Topaz and BSG - Bladerunner 08:00 - (Locked) Topaz and BSG - the Taxi Driver 09:00 - Path to C-21 Yrth 10:00 - (Locked) Topaz and BSG - Buster Keaton runs "The General" a captured Cylon supply ship. 11:00 - (Locked) Topaz and BSG- war against the Vargr 'Alts:' 01:00 '''The Irari on Topaz: This is a Colony of Irari and humans from the Generic GURPS Space background. This stellar system is being colonized by Chelsea a distant colony of Earth '''02:00 Topaz City has a serial killer problem, the killer is a twisted genius. (Think Hannibal) 07:00 The 12 colonies developed cloning, they have a class of clones they treat as subhumans. Replicants. "Skin Jobs". some escaped "Skin Jobs try to go to ground. But there are rumors of a sanctuary out there, somewhere. A shining planet known as Cylon. 'System' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Pallas 02:00 - (Locked) Minos 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Troy 05:00 - (Locked) Hibernia 06:00 - Path to Stellar 07:00 - (Locked) Aquar 08:00 - Aquarus 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Virgon 11:00 - (Locked) Aeries 08:00 Aquarus - Aquarions are highly educated, liberal, tolerant, and peaceful, and think nothing of paying for services rendered with a painting, a song, or a good story, and will accept such payment just as casually. The society is small enough for individuals to remain fully accountable, so the system usually works very well. The colony was founded as a utopian outpost for those who prefer not to be bothered with gods, planetary identity, politics, or other sources of division. As a result, they have developed a strong self-perception as a place where the human spirit and its creative expression can reach their maximum potential. Anyone who disrupts the social balance will find themselves permanently banished to another colony with a simple two-thirds vote, usually finding themselves on Scorpia, or on trial on Libran, never to come back. 'Stellar' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) Orion 02:00 - (Locked) Tauron 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caprica 05:00 - (Locked) Gemoni 06:00 - Kobol 07:00 - (Locked) Leonis 08:00 - (Locked) Sagitara 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Picon 11:00 - (Locked) Libris 06:00 Kobol, 2000 light years away from the Helios System, Kobol began to die - the People of Kobol sent colony fleets in dozens of directions - the most successful are the 12 colonies of Helios. They have a rumor of a Distant 13th Colony of Earth. Kobol is now a deserty wasteland, it's sun slightly larger and redder than when the people of Kobol left. The people struggled for generations to survive the changes on Kobol, so think Ancient Egypt mixed with Pulp Mars. The people of Kobol had access to advanced science and psionics - they had clawed back from the Mellor war 10,000 years ago. Their techno-hierogylphics refer to the "Ancient Enemy" and his "Rogue tools" the Cylons. 'The Cylons:' In BSG classic mode the Cylons are just automated war machines bent on destroying all humans. They fight stupid, in a WWII inspired pattern and never change. There are six "Cylon Mothers" gigantic automated factories that produces warrioer and worker cyclons, which then mine minerals, refine them and process them into war machines. They hold 10,000 Borged out Lizardmen in cryogenic storage, as a back up system to allow a rebuilding of the Cylon war machine should the destruction surpass their own native abibility to repair. In Reboot Mode - the Cylon AIs are more intelligent - and struggle to graps their own philosophical existence. They built clones of humans treying to understand humanity. They fought a war with humanity previously because they were supposed to, but found the war unsatisfactory and abandoned it. A Rogue faction of Cylons feels that their creator gave them the mission to destroy the humans and that makes it a religious mission. Both the moderate and Johadi faction of Cylons infiltrate humanity at the 12 colonies but find that the humans have no more idea than they do. In time the Jihadis will re-start the war, hoping it brings them purpose and meaning, but finding that it does not. 'The Cyrannus System' In 2011, Galactica writer Jane Espenson and science adviser Kevin Grazier produced a map that clarified the relationships between the colonies. It depicts the "Cyrannus star system" as two pairs of binary stars that orbit a common barycenter at a distance of .16 light year from binary barycenter to binary barycenter. Kobol is located 2000 light years away.5 The first pair is "Helios Alpha" and "Helios Beta," orbiting the barycenter at 63 astronomical units. 'Helios Alpha:' Spectral Class G2V, Mass 1.0. Planets: Icarus, Picon, Caprica & Gemenon (binary planets orbiting a barycenter), Tauron (moon: Minos), the Erebos asteroid belt, the gas giant Zeus (74 moons, including Hebe and Nike), and Persephone. 'Helios Beta:' Spectral Class K1V, Mass 0.79. Planets: Troy, Leonis, the Ouranos asteroid belt, Virgon (moon: Hibernia), the gas giant Hera (29 moons, including Iris and Euboea), and Pallas. The second pair is "Helios Delta" and "Helios Gamma", orbiting the barycenter at 70 astronomical units. The gas giant Ragnar (moon: Sigurd) orbits the binary system about the barycenter at 110 astronomical units. 'Helios Delta: ' Spectral Class K2V, Mass 0.74. Planets: Phoebe, the Aeolus asteroid belt, the gas giant Hestia (17 moons, including binaries Rhea and Kronos) with Canceron & Aerilon at Hestia's L4 and L5, Aquaria, and Styx. 'Helios Gamma: ' Spectral Class G9V, Mass 0.89. Planets: Thanatos, the Acheron asteroid belt, Scorpia, Sagittaron, Libran (moons: Herse and Pandrossos), and the gas giant Ophion (14 moons). While the first planet colonized in the system was Gemenon, for most of their 2,000-year history, the Twelve Colonies were dominated by the two major colonies of the Helios Beta system, Virgon and Leonis. The two rival imperial powers conquered and dominated each of the colonies of the Helios Alpha and Helios Gamma systems at one time or another. Particularly long and bloody struggles were fought for control of their colony-worlds Picon and Tauron (in Helios Alpha), and Sagittaron (in Helios Beta), which frequently changed hands, along with its lightly-populated neighboring colonies Scorpia and Libran. The Helios Delta system — containing agrarian Aerilon, poor and overpopulated Canceron, and barely-populated Aquaria — was regarded as a backwater, and largely ignored by the imperial powers of Virgon and Leonis. The centuries-long rivalry between Virgon and Leonis eventually led to the exhaustion and decline of both, starting roughly 850 years ago, when Tauron successfully fought a war of independence against them, and culminating roughly 200 years ago, around the time Picon achieved independence. Leonis and Virgon were replaced by rising Caprica and Tauron as the superpowers dominating the politics of the Twelve Colonies. The allegiances of the other colonies shifted from the old Virgon-Leonis rivalry to fit into new power-blocs centered on the Caprica-Tauron rivalry. This was the state of affairs for the next two centuries, up until the time of the First Cylon War. 'Caprica:' Capricans live a very cosmopolitan life with a prosperous economy, and have access to the latest technological conveniences. They appear to be accepting of just about any lifestyle, and with few reservations, seem to live and let live.According to Doctor Gaius Baltar, Caprica was the "seat of politics, culture, art, science and learning." He considered being Caprican to be prestigious in and of itself.9 The official language of Caprica is Caprican, which is equivalent to modern English, and is spoken throughout the Colonies. The national anthem of Caprica is Caprica Abides. 'Tauron' Taurons are a people who have been hardened by battle, having lived with war and death for a very long time. Periods of civil unrest on their home world has instilled a degree of Trojan battle hardness and a practical, no-nonsense attitude toward life in general. Taurons are loyal, and are seen to never forgive a betrayal or any form of treachery. The patron gods of the Taurons are Jupiter, Diana, Mars, and Venus. The Tauron government is a democracy, with Ha'la'tha syndicate leaders installed within. Tauron's primary source of income is the cattle trade, and a Tauron steak is considered the best in the Colonies. The language of the Tauron people is similar to Ancient Greek and Modern Greek. The country highly resembles northern Mexico and the southwest region of the United States of America, with similar looking people, architecture, and traditions. 'Picon:' Picons are a close-knit people, but are also friendly and hospitable to Capricans, and enjoy a low crime-rate. Picons tend to believe in an overall sense of balance, which is indicative of their zodiac symbol of two stylized fish circling each other, suggesting balance. Picons are also very good athletes, and enjoy a good fight and a pint of ale. The Picon government has made available health care, education, and affordable housing to all inhabitants, asserting that it is a basic human right.8 'Gemenon' Gemenese culture is influenced by strict interpretations of the Sacred Scrolls. School children know the names of every god, and won't hesitate to correct you if you get one wrong. The government is a republic led by the Prime Minister. They have a Guardian Council, which presides over all moral issues, while the lower house called the House of Councilors handles the administration of the laws. Gemenon is one of three colonies other than Caprica known to have an official language, Old Gemenese. Old Gemenese is similar to Romanian. 'Virgon' Virgons tend to revere the "finer things" such as ornate country gardens, elaborate laced garments, and the ability to distinguish vintages of Leonian wine. Virgon government was at one time a true monarchy, which changed to a parliamentary system. The royal family remain, but are figureheads. Virgons pride themselves on their ability to determine where someone new they meet originally came from, due to the accent spoken. 'Leonan' Leonans are similar to Virgons, in that they enjoy gourmet food and fine wine. Leonan women are known for being beautiful and thin, no matter what they eat. Beauty is defined uniquely as "being in one's own hour." Leonis was once an empire, ruled by a powerful set of royals who protected their rule by insisting on a millennium of inbreeding. Eventually the Leonan empire came to be ruled by a leader who was descended from one great-great grandmother, Johanna the Mad, no fewer than fourteen different ways. Leonan government changed to a democracy, and the royal family did not continue. Leonis is one of three colonies known to have an official language other than Caprica, Leonese, which printed material in the DK Eyewitness Travel Guide :Beyond Caprica travel guide on Leonis resembles French. 'Sagittaron' Sagittarons have a profound distrust of advanced science, and most treat illness and even broken bones with herbal medicines, faith healing, mojo bags, and prayer. Due to the rugged and isolated terrain, they tend to be comfortable being alone and being self-sufficient. 'Scorpia' Scorpians place family happiness as paramount on Scorpia. The people consider themselves deeply pious, but to other cultures like Capricans, they're actually very tolerant and flexible. If an eccentric lifestyle makes someone happy, then it's all right with them. Scorpians are also very athletic like Picons, and are very devoted to their favorite sports teams. The government is a democracy, where torture is legal, institutionalized, and conducted at the Central Detention Facility in the capital of Celeste. Locals regard the police as walking angels of death. However, tourists are seen as a source of national income, and they will kill to protect them. Other colonial governments have been known to dispose of terrorists, dissidents, and other undesirables on Scorpia. 'Libran' Libran is a culture devoted to law, and as such has little history or culture of its own. Streets near the courthouses are named for gods and great leaders. If you are a lawyer sent to Libran, it probably represents the pinnacle of a career in law. The government is administered by a ruling council elected by everyone assigned to the planet in a direct democracy funded by the other colonies. 'Canceron' Canceron has a large multitude of diverse dialects, religions, epic poems, cuisines, music, theater, and literature, yet Canceron's own people rarely know much outside their own subculture. The government, due to its massive population, proclaims itself the largest democracy of all the colonies. At its planetary Congress, it has more than 2,300 representatives from 88 states that speak at least 19 distinct dialects, that are answerable to the 88 state congresses. Terrorism is a basic fact of life for young Cancerons. 'Aerilon' The Aerilonian idea of self-reliance without a central government is strongly adhered to. As a result, the Aerilon Parliament and the Prime Minister have publicly stated that the government will not attempt the funding of health care, schools, or anything that could be relied upon by the people, unlike the government of Picon. The Aerilonian people have granted the police remarkably broad powers to detain, imprison, and even torture people on even the slightest pretext. The people are very much into spending time outdoors, and value plain speech, hard work, and trust in one's neighbor above everything else, except for the worship of the gods. Like Picons, Aerilonians enjoy a good fight and a pint, or two. Paintings are suspect unless they are of family members, heroic men, or cattle. Primary colors are recommended, sculpture is also suspect, unless it is made by hand, out of wood, with a pocket knife, and results in a pointed weapon. Artists who desire to become famous will find themselves leaving Aerilon for another colony, such as Caprica, Leonis or Virgon to do so. Agriculture is the foundation of the planetary economy.Doctor Gaius Baltar, a native of Aerilon, described his homeworld as "a drab, ugly rock, condemned to be the food basket of the Twelve Worlds." 'Aquarion' Aquarions are highly educated, liberal, tolerant, and peaceful, and think nothing of paying for services rendered with a painting, a song, or a good story, and will accept such payment just as casually. The society is small enough for individuals to remain fully accountable, so the system usually works very well. The colony was founded as a utopian outpost for those who prefer not to be bothered with gods, planetary identity, politics, or other sources of division. As a result, they have developed a strong self-perception as a place where the human spirit and its creative expression can reach their maximum potential. Anyone who disrupts the social balance will find themselves permanently banished to another colony with a simple two-thirds vote, usually finding themselves on Scorpia, or on trial on Libran, never to come back. Minos - Largest Moon, Airless rockball Troy - Requires Domes, fought over by Virgon and Leonis Pallas - Like Mars Hibernia - Ice Moon, Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game